


Abducted

by too_scared



Category: StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation kink, I'll add more tags as more characters show up - Freeform, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Bondage, Psionic Bondage, Psionic abilities, anywAYYYY, dubcon/ noncon elements, if they do, lesbians babey!!, look the queen of blades is hot don't come at me, xenophilia I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_scared/pseuds/too_scared
Summary: Completely self-indulgent lesbian Queen of Blades smut-fic. Original character may or not be one part self-insert and one part revenge fantasy insert. Is she named after my ex-best friend who treated me like shit that I was HELLA gay for? The world may never know.Guess we're getting all my kinks out in the open today huh





	Abducted

Kathleen came-to groggily in the slimiest, stinkiest place she had ever experienced. It was hard to see in the dim light, but it appeared the entire room was made out of flesh. Her eyes and lungs burned as she breathed in the heavy, acrid air. Where the hell was she? She tried to wiggle a little in her bonds and had to fight back a gag when they pulsed and writhed in response.

 

**“Ah, you’re awake.”**

 

Kathleen whipped her head from side to side, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. It sounded echoey, like many voices in one. Female. Terrifying. Why was it familiar?

 

**“You know I figured you’d have better memory than this. Psionic abilities, latent or not, enhance ALL aspects of your mind.”**

 

What they hell was she saying? Psionic abilities? Kathleen racked her memory. Last thing she remembered was being on the Hyperion, stumbling to the barracks from the cantina. She was drunk as fuck and the flickering lights hadn’t helped her balance. Flickering lights… Why would they be flickering? She remembers having that being her last thought before she woke up here. Flickering lights on a battleship… she was an engineer, the only way the electricity in the hallway could be compromised like that was if they were under attack or….

 

**“Yes yes, if there were protoss on the ship.”** A soft light started to glow from the center of the room, illuminating the mysterious many-voice . **“Or me.** ”

 

Kathleen’s breath caught in her throat as the dim light became brighter and brighter, revealing the monstrous form of something debatably human shaped. Purple pockparked flesh heaved and twitched between unforgiving chitinous scales with huge bone-like wing structures extending behind her. She looked like an angel, if angel’s were supposed to be terrifying mockeries of the human form. Her feminine sillouette was cut with wicked spines that extended from her calves, hips, and shoulders. Her arms and wings ended in vicious claws which seemed to be coated in some kind of dark, matte substance _(dried blood??)_ . A bioluminescent fluid flickered in a vein-like pattern that echoed the decomissioned ghost program. _(An infested ghost?)_ At this thought the creature started walking towards her, so Kathleen forced herself to gaze upon it’s face.

 

The motherfucking goddamn Queen of fucking Blades! Fuck! Fucking shit!! Of all the ways in the world she had to die it would be tortured to death by the Queen of Goddamn Blades. FUCK! Kathleen’s breathing quickened as the Queen strode closer and closer, an unsettling smirk growing on her face.

 

Kathleen knew how vicious The Queen of Blades was, she’d seen the blurry footage and listened to the static-filled transmissions. Crowded around a TV or laptop with the rest of her crew she’d watched battalions of soldiers get completely overwhelmed. She’d heard them screaming in terror, urging anyone who could hear them to _run- we're trapped-! there's too many- she's here! The Queen of Blades is here and oh God we're all gonna die!_

Kathleen had seen the wreckage left behind, the scraps she was half-heartedly ordered to repair. Mangled bodies of soldiers torn apart with claws or imploded with psionic power. The armor ripped through as if it were tissue paper. As she thought this, the monster kept walking closer.

 

Kathleen knew that she created the virus that made The Infested- SHE engineered the outbreak that caused millions of humans to become trapped in zerg warped bodies that didn’t obey them anymore. God is that what the Queen of Blades was going to do to her?? FUCK that’s why she didn’t kill her on the ship- Kathleen was going to be infested and-

 

Her thoughts short circuited as the Queen of Blades stopped millimeters from her face.

 

_Soft. Almost human. Pretty?_

 

The Queen’s was so close to Kathleen that her breath ran hot against Kathleen’s cheek. It was almost scalding, like the exhaust from a marine’s armor. Pale irises pierced Kathleen’s very being. Combined with dark scelera and glowing purple veins that radiated from her pupils up her temples and down her cheeks, this otherworldly gaze was utterly terrifying. But it filled Kathleen with awe even as she trembled. Every second she held The Queen’s gaze felt like her very soul was being clawed out, like she was being stripped down bare, and every secret, every shame, every thought she’d ever had was being inspected and judged by this creature so powerful she might as well be God. The Queen’s smirk widened and Kathleen managed to tear her eyes from that awe-ful gaze to glance at her lips. There weren’t any clips that showed how plush they still were.

 

The Queen of Blades started laughing. “ **You are an absolute delight.** ” She gave a half-step backwards. **“Look at you, not even drunk anymore, and still utterly unable to hide your attraction to me.”**

 

Kathleen spoke for the first time, “WHAT??” She spluttered a little bit, voice cracking from it’s first use in hours. _Attraction??_ “t-To a mass murderer?” _Pretty-_ “To a c-creature that delights in the s-subjugation of the human race?” _Pretty? What the fuck? No, no. No way. Monster is NOT pretty._ “You’re a monster-”

 

The Queen of Blades slammed her claw around Kathleen’s throat, careful not to behead her or shatter her esophagus, but powerful enough to completely cut off Kathleen’s air supply. She brought her lips a fraction of an millimeter from Kathleen’s and watched her eyes dilate even as she squirmed in fear.

 

**“Even if I wasn’t reading every inane thought in your stupid little head, the way your eyes are dilated,”**

 

_Air! Dilated? Bright- she’s gonna kill me._

 

She brushed one claw against Kathleen’s pulse point, drawing a small bead of blood, “ **the way you’re heart is beating out of control,”**

_SHARP_ \- _danger. Why isn’t she hurting me more? Slow torture. Can’t breathe-_

 

The Queen laughed and then took a deep breath through her nose, “ **and the wetness you’ve been leaking since you saw me all point to one thing.** ”

 

_WETNESS?? Fuck I need air! AIR! Can’t breath! Help!_

 

The Queen of Blades sighed and loosened her grip on Kathleen’s throat. Kathleen turned her head so her violent coughs didn’t end up in the Queen’s face while she struggled to regain her breath. The claw remained wrapped around her neck, and once Kathleen stopped coughing, The Queen forced Kathleen to look her in the eyes by using her thumb to roughly turn her head.

 

_Scary. Scary. Mind reading? Wetness?? WETNESS?? I’m not particularly sweaty. Did she mean… fuck! Scary. How can she even smell that from there? God I must smell terrible, sweaty and gross. Everything is moist and gross._ Kathleen’s eyes bounced around the Queen’s face while she thought these things. ‘ _Every thought in my head?’ Scary. Pretty? Pretty scary! She could kill me at any time- or worse. What is wrong with me. Dilated eyes? Every thought.. ??!?!?!_ Kathleen cleared her throat, wheezing a little against The Queen’s claw, which still hadn’t left her neck. “Th-Those reactions could easily be the result of- of f-fear. I uh-” _Jesus how do I even say this- “_ It’s kind of dark in here, so dilation- dark, eyes, yes. A-and you, you’re- you’re uh, kind of, maybe, very scary- so fear and heart beats, get faster, that’s explained there, and also I have this thing where I, I uh, when I’m scared I...” _BLERG. Lady fear boners? Fear wet? Moist from anxiety? Turned on?- No I’m not actually horny.. Am I? FUCK ”_ Uh…… when scared I.. ‘release fluid?’” _?!??!? “_ BUT it doesn’t actually mean that I’m turned on! It just h-happens- w-whe-whAT are you dOING??”

 

As Kathleen had been rambling, The Queen’s eyes began to glow yellow while she brought her other claw to her forehead to... concentrate?? And Kathleen could feel something INCREDIBLY SLIMY travelling rather quickly up her pant leg.

 

The queen’s eyes were still glowing when a voice that wasn’t hears echoed in her skull.

 

**_You think too much._ **

 

“aaAAAH!!” _WHAT THE FUCK._ Kathleen was NOT PLEASED with whatever slug-noodle creature was shooting up her clothes. She struggled in her flesh prison, yelling and jerking violently in the Queen’s grasp while the nauseating thing wriggled over her thigh and under her underwear.

 

_NO NO NO NO NO-_

 

**_RELAX you mewling idiot._ **

 

_RELAX?? ARE YOU KIDDING? SLIMY! GROSS! GROSSGROSSGROSSGROSSGROSS-_

 

**_Do you even know how to stop blasting your thoughts at me?? You are so loud! LOUD!!_ **

 

That’s last word echoed so powerfully in Kathleen’s head it was like she’d been stabbed with an ice-pick directly to her brain. It left her dazed with a high pitched ringing in her head. When she regained her bearings, the injustice of her situation welled up and burst before she could hold it back. 

 

_WHY ARE YOU TALKING IN MY HEAD!?!_ She glared at the Queen. A mistake.

 

The claw around Kathleen’s neck tightened once more, the Queen’s voice boomed angry and loud in her head.

 

**_You dare show insolence to me pathetic human? I could end you with a twitch of my finger! Gaze upon your Queen with respect or suffer the consequences._  **But even though Kerrigan's tone was so harsh, she couldn’t stop a smile from twitching at her severe expression. Like she couldn’t keep up such a mean act.

 

_Sorry! I’m sorry! Queen? My Queen? Air Please! Air!_ Kathleen thrashed and writhed as the unrelenting grip on her throat cut off her air and blood flow.

 

**_What have you done to deserve air?_ **The Queen smirked at her, like this was a game.

 

_Hurts. Need to breathe! Dying!! AIR!_

 

**_I could choke you like this for another minute before you even began to pass out, stop being so dramatic._ ** The worm continued to wriggle beneath Kathleen’s clothes, sliding up under her belt, her undershirt, and sports bra- squirming against her bare skin.

 

_NEED TO BREATHE! PLEASE!_ Kathleen wheezed as she panicked. _Wheezing- air, need more!_ Flashes of the footage and audio transmissions came through her head, men and women howling in anguish as they were murdered by the Queen of Blades. Kathleen was going to join them. Tears pricked in the corners of her eyes as her vision dimmed.

 

**_Delightful~_ **

 

The Queen released her grip and stepped away. Kathleen sobbed and coughed as she desperately gulped in air, lungs burning. The Queen had a sick smile on her face, and was eyeing Kathleen’s bonds with a curious look, when the noodle thing suddenly stiffened and blades shoot out of it, tearing itself and Kathleen’s clothes, including her kevlar belt and safety vest.  Kathleen yelped in surprise. They might as well have been made of goddamn tissue paper.

 

“ **Oooh you’re a pretty one aren’t you?”**

“aaaaaAAAAAAH!!” was all Kathleen could reply as she desperately squirmed in a futile attempt to hide herself. _I AM NAKED. WHAT. warm. NAKED. Don’t look at me don’t look at me-_

 

The Queen ran her razor sharp claws as gently as a Zerg creature of unfathomable power could as she laughed softly, which meant beads of blood were quickly welling up and following every brush and swipe she made.

 

**“Absolutely gorgeous.”** the Queen almost whispered, which made something strange and warm twist in Kathleen’s gut even as she whimpered in pain and confusion. _Hurts. Nice. Hurts. Nice? Queen of Murder thinks I’m pretty? Lesbian??? Zerg. Huuuurrrtss. Zerg Lesbian??? Ow. Stinging. Bleeding?? Fuck. Could be worse. Better than the alternati-_

 

_“_ yAAAAH!!” The noodle thing was back, and was pressing between her legs.

 

_GROSSGROSSGROSSGROSS-_

 

**_Did you want the blades to come back? Because I can do that. I can get my pet inside you and tear you apart from the inside, if you’re incapable of NOT YELLING IN MY HEAD._ **

 

_I can be quiet I can be quiet I can be quiet-_ Kathleen tried to think that as calmly as she could while she whimpered and shivered in…. revulsion. Definitely revulsion.

 

**_See it’s not so hard. Just think calmly and I’m sure we can both have some fun._ **

 

_Fun??? Lesbian… lesbian fun?? What the Fuck? Queen of Lesbians is blade. No- Queen of Blades= lesbian. Gay. Gay baby jail. Gay baby jail run by Queen of the Gay Babies._ Kathleen almost smiles at where her thoughts ended up.

 

The Queen seemed annoyed now. **_I am not a lesbian nor a gay baby you pathetic human. I am Queen of the Zerg, and you will watch yourself. I'm doing this because you are a useful tool to me. Do you know I haven’t felt any sexual stimulation since I was changed? Look at me. Do I seem to be bursting with extraneous human nerves whose only purpose is to encourage reproduction? I don’t even have a uterus anymore, let alone nipples or a cunt or a clit._ **

 

_“_ Where exactly is that train of thought supposed to lead me…?” _Not lesbian but I’m “”gorgeous”” and “”pretty””. Sure._

 

The Queen stepped forward and hovered a claw over Kathleen’s clit. **_I could destroy you from the cunt up, making sure you die a slow, agonizing death. How many times must I tell you to watch you’re fucking thoughts, little human._ **

 

Kathleen shivers and that warm twisting in her gut pulls at her again. The Queen hums in response.

 

_**See? You’re psionic abilities- reverse empathy. You broadcast your feelings willy nilly.** **Ever** **_f_ elt  like the humans around you knew exactly what you were thinking? People told you you wear your heart on your sleeve? Not very useful for you, VERY useful for me. You see, just because I can’t actually HAVE sex in any meaningful way doesn’t mean I don’t still have those pathetic human desires rooting around in my brain. You? You are a tool. You will pleasure me through your body and your abilities, and in return, you get to live. You will be my new pet and toy. I’m going to use you till you break, and then you are going to join The Swarm.** _

 

Kathleen is silent and utterly bewildered for a few moments, shivering inexplicably. 

 

_Cool so I’m basically going to be your vibrator or fleshlight or whatever the fuck until you infest me. Great. Cool. Sounds like fun. sOUNDS LIKE NOT FUN._

 

Kathleen swallows and tries to get her thoughts under control. “Why does infestation have to be the end goal? Can’t- can’t you just let me go, when you get bored?”

 

The Queen laughs. It’s a deep long laugh, like she just heard the funniest thing in entire universe. It echoes in her head, from behind her, from the next room. The whole complex bounces with her howling laughter, menacing and derisive and _pulling_ at something that should not enjoy getting laughed at.

  
“ **Oh darling, when I’m done with you, you’ll never want to leave.”**

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever post the smut that comes with this? maybe. but here's this for now


End file.
